Tragédie, quand tu nous tiens
by selene Magnus
Summary: Texte dramatique et désespérant: interdit aux dépressifs! Cela finit très mal, avec tous mes regrets


**Tragédie quand tu nous tiens**

Dean commence à la déshabiller avec brusquerie.

- Arrête, arrête Dean, je t'en prie. Ne fais pas ça !

- Je te désire, plus que tout, et j'ai besoin de toi. Mais je sais que je ne peux pas avoir les deux. Je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux, mais donne-moi quelque chose

- Ne me touche pas, non !

- Tu préfère que je ne te touche pas ? D'accord. Mais alors tu t'installe avec moi, tu m'épouse même. Et je promets, je ne te toucherai jamais. J'ai tant besoin de toi

- Mais tu es malade !

- Soit tu vis avec moi, platoniquement, et je m'en contenterai soit tu couches avec moi, une fois ! Une seule fois ! Et après je disparais de ta vie. A jamais. Quel marché tu préfère Olivia ? Je te laisse choisir. Dis-moi ! Choisis. Donne-moi quelque chose. Ne me laisse pas souffrir tout seul ! Donne-moi quelque chose

- T'es qu'un dingue : tu finiras en taule ! Laisse-moi partir d'ici, et j'oublierai ce que tu voulais me faire. Laisse-moi sortir, Dean ! Je t'en prie

- Réfléchis vite Olivia ! Je n'en peux plus d'attendre !

- Laisse-moi ! Jamais je ne céderai à ce chantage ignoble ! Jamais

Ce refus catégorique énerva Dean. Encore une fois, elle se montrait si obstinée ! Ne comprenait-elle pas sa situation ? Il lui laisse le choix de décider et elle refuse ! Puisqu'elle ne veut pas de sa main tendue, puisqu'elle ne veut rien de lui, il va prendre ce dont il a besoin. Il se jette sur elle.

- Si tu arrête de te débattre, je serai très tendre. Mais si je dois te maintenir, ce sera au détriment des caresses, et ce sera moins plaisant pour toi !

Mais Olivia continue de se débattre violemment. Elle le supplie et pleure. Dean s'arrête et se détache d'elle.

- Tu me hais tant que ça Olivia ? Tu voudrais que je disparaisse, c'est ça ? Ça te rendrait heureuse si je disparaissais Olivia ? Est-ce que tu serais heureuse ?

Elle continue de pleurer.

- J'aurais tant voulu te savoir heureuse. Ça m'aurait aidé à supporter ma solitude. Mais je sais que tu es aussi malheureuse que moi. Et tu ne veux pas que je change cela !

Il sort son revolver et lui pose sur le cou.

- Puisque jamais je ne serai heureux, puisque toi non plus tu ne l'es pas, à quoi bon vivre ?

- Non non… arrête… arrête

- Tu as peur de mourir ?

- Bien sur que j'ai peur ! Dean, ne fais pas ça ! Ne me fais pas ça !

- Pourquoi ? Cette vie ne t'a rien donné : pas de famille aimante autour de toi, même pas des amis fidèles, juste quelques collègues, pas de mari à tes côtés. Le seul bonheur que tu as eu, on te l'a enlevé. Je pourrais moi, te donner ce que tu souhaite : une famille, un mari tendre et amoureux, un enfant. Mais tu me déteste tellement que tu ne veux rien de moi. Même pas le bonheur ! Alors à quoi bon cette vie ? Il n'y a rien ici pour nous. On va partir ensemble

- Non, non…

Olivia s'effondre parterre, en pleurs. Elle a déjà affronté des monstres qui voulaient la tuer, elle a toujours tenu face à eux, mais là, il s'agit de Dean ! Un homme qui était son ami, un homme qu'elle a faillit aimer. Elle voit dans ses yeux sa souffrance et sa détermination, elle sait que c'est la fin ! Être tuée par un homme qui l'aime, c'est la pire des ironies ! Alors elle n'arrive pas à lui faire face, elle s'effondre, elle sait qu'il sera intraitable, tant il est persuadé d'agir par amour.

- Tu préfère rester à souffrir inutilement ici ? - - Il secoue la tête d'incompréhension - - Je ne peux plus rester voir ça !

Il retourne son arme contre lui. - Moi je n'ai plus rien ici. Je ne t'aurai jamais. Je n'ai même plus l'espoir qui m'a fait tenir ces dernières années, l'espoir qu'un jour ça changera. Et je n'ai même pas le réconfort de te savoir heureuse, même avec un autre. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort. J'ai peur de rester encore à souffrir. Je n'y arrive plus. Recule-toi Olivia, je ne veux pas que tu sois éclaboussée. Non, ce que tu devrais faire c'est partir, ne regarde pas ça

- Nan-nan-nan Dean, arrête, je t'en supplie ! Ne fais pas cette folie, écoutes-moi….

- Écouter quoi ma chérie ? Un avenir vide, sans toi, sans rien

- Je te demande pardon, je n'avais pas réalisé… combien tu souffrais… j'ai été égoïste... Dean, écoutes-moi ! Je ne veux pas ta mort, je te jure !... Moi aussi je t'aime… mais je voulais pas l'avouer… j'avais trop peur, je croyais pas que tu m'aimais, je ne voulais pas encore pleurer à cause d'un homme, j'ai choisi ma solitude, elle me protégeait

- C'est une ruse. Tu dis cela pour que je lâche le flingue

- Ce sera impossible de vivre avec ta mort ! Dean, regarde-moi ! Je veux de toi, j'avais peur. C'est plus facile d'être seule, c'est plus rassurant. J'avais peur de commencer une histoire, car je sais qu'elles s'arrêtent toujours ! C'est plus facile de s'en passer que de souffrir d'une perte. Dean, ne me laisse pas toute seule

- Olivia… c'est vrai ? … Ce n'est pas une ruse ?

- Non, c'est la vérité. J'étais trop fière pour te l'avouer. Pardonne-moi. Dean pardonne-moi

- Mon amour

Il pose le pistolet sur un meuble et s'élance vers elle. Elle se jette dans ses bras. Elle l'embrasse avec fougue. Dean est à bout de souffle, il n'arrive pas à croire, que ca y est, il a réussi ! Il a réussi à se faire aimer d'elle !. Elle lui caresse le torse et glisse ses mains sous sa chemise. Il la soulève dans ses bras pour l'emmener jusqu'à la chambre, où il la dépose doucement sur le lit. Il a un petit moment d'hésitation mais Olivia ne lâche pas ses lèvres. Elle se déshabille rapidement et s'attaque au pantalon de Dean.

« **********************************************************************************************************

Deux heures plus tard, ils se laissent tomber repus de leur folle activité. Dean enlace Olivia et la ramène sur son torse. Elle le repousse en disant :

- Va-t-en

- Quoi ?

- C'était le deal, non ? On couche une fois et tu disparais de ma vie pour toujours !

Dean blêmit. Il se lève sans un mot, s'habille et s'en va sans se retourner. Il récupère veste et pistolet abandonnés dans le salon et part en claquant la porte.

Coup de feu dans le couloir qui fait sursauter Olivia. Elle se lève en urgence, met juste sur elle un peignoir et ouvre sa porte. Elle entend des voisins faire de même, certains murmurer, d'autres s'horrifier. Elle se contente de se laisser glisser sans un bruit le long du bord de sa porte, en regardant devant elle, le corps étalé sur le sol. Dean s'est tiré une balle dans la tête, devant sa porte.

« *****************************************************************************************************************

Olivia arrive en retard à l'enterrement de Dean : il faut dire qu'elle a longtemps hésité à y aller. Elle avance sans bruit vers les personnes rassemblées autour du cercueil. Mais un homme s'écrit :

- C'est elle ! Elle l'a tué

Olivia dirige son regard vers cette voix : le choc est grand. L'homme en face c'est.. c'est Dean ! Son cœur a un raté puis elle se calme. Non ce n'est pas lui. Il a les mêmes traits mais en plus maigre, les cheveux un peu plus long. Une femme blonde le retient par le bras.

- Arrête Derek ! Ça ne sert à rien

- Va t'en d'ici salope ! Tu as tué mon frère

- Tu n'en sais rien ! Tu extrapole : elle n'y est sûrement pour rien

- Tu crois que j'ignorais ce que ressentait mon jumeau ?

- Dean n'aurait pas voulu ça

- Elle n'en a jamais eu rien à foutre, de ce que mon frère voulait ! Qu'elle parte !

Olivia n'insista pas, et quitta sans attendre la cérémonie sous les regards haineux de la famille, et outrés des autres participants.

« ********************************************************************************************************************

Olivia se rend à une convocation chez un notaire. Elle tombe nez à nez avec le fameux frère de Dean, présent avec sa femme. Il s'énerve en la voyant :

- Comment cette salope ose-t-elle venir ici ?

- Calmez-vous Mr Porter. J'ai convoqué Melle Benson car elle figure sur le testament de votre frère

- Quoi ? - - s'écrient, en même temps Derek et Olivia, qui ignorait le but de la convocation chez ce notaire.

Celui-ci impose le silence pour procéder à la lecture du testament. Olivia est étonnée : elle apprend ainsi que Dean était riche. Il lègue ses biens à son frère et les enfants de celui-ci (des résidences secondaires, des parts de sociétés). A se demander pourquoi il risquait sa peau pour un boulot mal payé ?. Il lègue à Olivia son appartement à New York et ses comptes en banque, qui représentent une grosse somme.

Derek proteste :

- C'est ignoble ! Elle le tue et récupère son argent ! Il devrait me revenir !

- Chéri, on n'a pas besoin d'argent

- Je me fous de l'argent ! C'est pour le principe ! Sa meurtrière ne mérite que des insultes !

- Mr Porter ! Vous oubliez que votre frère a commis un suicide. Cette femme n'est pas son assassin

- Ça reste à voir !

- En tous cas, c'est la loi. Si vous contestez ce testament, vous perdrez tout. Car il a été fait légalement : votre frère était sain d'esprit, un certificat médical psychiatrique le prouve

- Quand a été rédigé cet acte, Maître ?

- Il y a quatre ans. Il aurait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour le modifier s'il l'avait voulu

Quatre ans ! Olivia en reste ébahie : c'était à leur retour d'Oregon. Donc Dean était déjà amoureux d'elle à ce moment. Elle avait toujours pensé que cela s'était produit plus tard, beaucoup plus tard.

« ********************************************************************************************************************

Quelques semaines plus tard, elle se rend dans l'appartement qu'il lui a laissé. Elle n'est pas encore décidée sur ce qu'elle doit faire. Car il est vrai que le frère de Dean n'a pas tout à fait tord : elle est responsable de sa mort. C'est elle qui l'a poussé au suicide. Est-ce que accepter cet héritage n'est pas une dernière cruauté de sa part ?

Elle se décide à y entrer. Elle a promis à la belle-sœur de Dean (discrètement, loin des yeux du mari) qu'elle enverra les objets qu'ils veulent récupérer.

Elle visite lentement, essayant de déceler dans les pièces et les objets la vie de Dean. Elle découvre dans la chambre un dossier sur elle : des photos qu'il a apparemment récupérées de leur mission commune en Oregon, quelques unes plus récentes, prises de loin dans la rue. Elle a un instant de colère en comprenant qu'il la suivait et l'espionnait, comme le font certains pervers. Mais en regardant bien les photos, il n'y en a pas beaucoup, ça n'a rien à voir avec les centaines que l'on peut retrouver au domicile des prédateurs sexuels qu'elle arrête à longueur de jours. Elle trouve aussi un dossier sur Calvin, des copies de lettres qu'il a envoyées à différents juges pour enfants. En les lisant, elle comprend qu'il a essayé, dans l'ombre, de l'aider à obtenir Calvin.

Puis des cassettes de caméscope. Elle a peur de les visionner : ce n'est jamais bon signe de faire une telle trouvaille. Mais la curiosité l'emportant, elle les regarde : ce sont des discours de Dean qui se filme. Ce sont des messages pour elle : tout ce qu'il avait envie de lui dire depuis des années. Sur certaines, il lui avoue tout simplement ses sentiments. Ou il lui fait des excuses. Il lui raconte ses tentatives pour Calvin. Dans une des cassettes, il a ajouté un passage d'un match de foot que Calvin a disputé à son école, qu'il a filmé depuis les gradins.

Mais plus les cassettes se succèdent, et plus on y ressent la douleur de Dean, son désespoir devant le rejet d'Olivia. Dans une des cassettes, Dean a filmé un diner qu'il a préparé, mais où il sait qu'elle ne viendra pas. Dans une autre, il fixe quelque chose hors champ de la caméra, sans dire un mot pendant une demi-heure. Quand il se lève sans éteindre la caméra, il la cogne malencontreusement. Elle pivote et on aperçoit l'objet qu'il fixait obstinément. Son pistolet posé sur une table.

Olivia met des jours à regarder ces cassettes, même si cela est dur : elle le doit à Dean, au moins ça. Elle se sent coupable.

Puis ses craintes se réalisent : elle est enceinte de Dean. Juste après sa mort, elle était tellement perturbée qu'elle a oublié de prendre son contraceptif. Sa réaction fut trop tardive pour empêcher une quelconque grossesse. Cette découverte aggrave son moral et augmente son remord et ses angoisses

* * *

><p><em>Texte très très sombre: voilà où le désespoir peut mener, que chacun se préserve de tels descentes vers l'abîme<em>


End file.
